


two slow dancers

by definitelyfinch



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Benjamin and Blue J give me life, I was inspired by Twitter after diving headfirst into the fandom, M/M, Post-SIH 38, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyfinch/pseuds/definitelyfinch
Summary: At Benjamin and Blue J's wedding, Red Jack asks Throndir to dance.





	two slow dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/hellavarawr/status/1159295504422862849
> 
> Disclaimer: the last wedding I went to I was a flower girl, and now I’m a guy, so that gives you a sense of how long ago it was.

The campus of the Last University, spread over the bough of an ever-growing tangle of leaves, is lit now by three suns, their dappled light filtering through the leaves of the world above. In the new growth of the loving Spring, the star-stuff speckled campus has expanded, buildings dispersing into the lush vines of green, purple, and gold. The original tree, the first to sprout from below almost ten years ago, stands dwarfed by towering oaks, birches, and vines. And under that tree, the din of guests rises in cheers as tonight’s wedding ceremony draws to a close.

Blue J. and Benjamin descend from the altar arm in arm, beaming. The finery of old is still hard to come by, but the families of the Last University have always made do with what’s around. Benjamin’s tunic is lined with gold-tinted embroidery salvaged from the spines of old mage books, his dark braids knotted up with flowers and pearls. Blue J’s light skirts trail behind them, their flower-fox companion perched on their shoulder, draping flowers down Blue J’s back and over Benjamin’s arm, drawing the pair closer as the creature uncoils strands of verdant life around their intertwined arms.

The music starts up again, Benjamin and Blue J. swaying in each other’s arms, Blue J’s larger form curled around Benjamin’s slighter build, Benjamin’s face buried in Blue J’s shoulder. Around them, couples start to form. Rosana leads Hadrian over to the grassy area cleared for dancing that morning. He looks as if he’s been crying, his hand on the small of Rosana’s back. Throndir whispers a congratulations in passing and heads over to sit down near Red Jack. Dancing is nice, but a drink sounds better first. He serves himself some wine and heads over to Red Jack’s table.

Already, Red Jack is gearing up into a story. Throndir sits down next to him and sips his wine, watching the couples sweeping across the lawn. He listens to Red Jack’s tale for a bit, then takes to the dance floor once he sees Blue J. and Benjamin moving to dance with other people. Rosana pulls her son to the center as the band (mostly guitars and a lone violin, but the energy makes up for any imbalance) kicks off a waltz, and Throndir spots Blue J hovering a few feet away, looking for a partner as the first few musical notes sound.

Throndir weaves through the crowd towards his protégé. Blue J spots him when he’s a few yards away, and their face lights up as they wave him over. Throndir clears his throat and schools his face, stony expression the pinnacle of seriousness as he outstretches his arm.

“May I have this dance?” Blue J. stops, drops the smile, and returns Throndir’s poised expression. They cough lightly.

“But of course,” and they place their hand into Throndir’s, only to tug him off his feet into a tight embrace. Throndir returns it, laughing into the greenery that adorns Blue J. like a cape.

They move apart slightly and set into dancing positions, Blue J’s hands around Throndir’s waist and Throndir’s on the newlywed’s shoulders. Around them, couples move. A few of Red Jack’s brood rush across the dancing area, dodging legs in the heat of the evening. Throndir spots Hadrian dancing with Alyosha, returned from the forge below, before turning back to his dancing partner.

“I’m so happy for you, Blue.”

Blue J. tugs him closer for a second, then raises their eyes to Throndir’s. “I – thank you, Throndir, I – I’m just so happy I don’t know what to do with myself. I can’t stop smiling just thinking about… well, everything, you know?”

Throndir smiles slightly. “Yeah, I hear you.”

The two sway with the music, Blue J. chattering happily about Benjamin, the music, the food, Benjamin, and their plans for the house. Throndir hums along, chuckling at Blue J’s excitement. 

After a few minutes, Blue J. goes quiet, looking at Throndir with something too piercing for the young oni. They open their mouth once, twice, then glance towards the tables before turning back to Throndir.

“You deserve some happiness too, Throndir.”

Throndir draws his hand back to punch Blue J. lightly in the shoulder. “Since when did you get so wise in the ways of the world?”

Blue J. laughs, and they dance until the song ends with a flourish of guitar strums. Blue J. separates from Throndir with an apologetic glance on their face, and Throndir shoos them away to go dance with the other guests, a practiced nonchalance in the gesture, before moving to the side of the dance floor and watching the lights of a distant sun wash over the trees around them.

The crowd is boisterous, but one laugh keeps cutting through, booming over the music. His eyes wander over to Red Jack, still seated at the table where Throndir left him, though he’s no longer surrounded by the crowd looking to listen to his tall tales. Throndir makes up his mind, grabbing another glass of wine and taking a seat next to Red Jack.

“Throndir! Back again!”

Throndir raises his glass in a toast, and they both take swigs of their drinks.

“Congrats on Blue J., man. I told them myself, but I’m so proud of them.”

Red Jack smiles wistfully. “Thank you, truly. Benjamin has always brought them so much joy, and seeing them figure out what they wanted from each other was… enlightening!” His laughter booms across the table, and Throndir joins in. It’s contagious.

Eventually, their conversation tails off into companionable silence. Throndir sits listening, watching, letting the lights and sounds of the wedding pass over him, soaking in the energy. Next to him, Red Jack seems to be doing much the same.

Some time later, Red Jack turns to him, placing a large hand on the table before moving it back down by his side. Throndir takes a large swig from his wine glass. Benjamin and Blue J have returned to dancing together, their hosting requirements fulfilled for the time being. 

Red Jack looks back to his mug, and then the party. Together they watch the dance floor’s dappled couples, the shadows of lush green on their shoulders.

The party has truly begun to wind down when Red Jack turns to look at him again.

“My friend, I…” Red Jack clears his throat with a rumble. Throndir studies the sediment at the bottom of his cup.

“Would you like to dance?”

Throndir looks up sharply. Red Jack is staring at him with an intensity that Throndir knows well. It’s the sort of look he sees on Blue J’s face when they concentrate on the bowstring, anticipating the sense of loss that comes with hunting close to nature. It’s not the face of the predator but the face of someone waiting for the ground to shift minutely in the fast-approaching next moment.

Throndir nods and takes the offered hand. Red Jack smiles, face splitting into a huge grin, pulls him to his feet and leads him over to the dance floor, where a few couples still mingle, the band still playing. Red Jack is massive, and Throndir hesitates for a second, unsure of where to put his hands. He can still reach Blue J’s shoulders, but the younger oni has yet to breach seven feet. Red Jack is… more of a challenge.

Red Jack seems to notice, reaching one of his hands around Throndir’s waist and lowering the other out to his side until Throndir places his hand in Red Jack’s offered palm. His other palm is warm on Throndir’s back, fingers curling around the side of the snow elf’s waist. Throndir rests his hand on Red Jack’s forearm and tilts his head back to find Red Jack looking down at him, a warm smile lighting his features.

The music swells and Red Jack takes the lead, maneuvering deftly towards the center of the dance floor. It’s a faster song, and as they move side to side Throndir can feel the heat radiating off Red Jack’s chest. Dancing with Red Jack is a different kind of free, less worried about the proper steps and more worried about keeping up with his dance partner. He’s a little out of breath when the song ends with a bang, his hands gripping Red Jack’s as they slow to a stop.

They separate slightly, hands still held firm. Throndir stares up at Red Jack with an owlish blink.

“One more?”

Red Jack nods. The music starts again, slower. Barely thinking, Throndir rests his hand a bit higher on Red Jack’s arm. The taller man looks down, asking silent permission. Throndir leans in, and Red Jack’s smile is softer, private. They start off again, swaying with the music. At this tempo, Throndir knows he doesn’t need to hold so tight. Still, he feels the rest of the party fade away, his world down to the large arms holding him close, the gentle swelling of the music, the richly dark, spicy musk of Red Jack.

Gradually, their movements become smaller and smaller until they’re just leaning back and forth. Throndir leans in, resting his head against Red Jack’s chest. The rise and fall of his breathing is soothing something deeper in Throndir, something he didn’t think he could be aware of. Red Jack draws his arm tighter around the snow elf, holding him close and solid. Around them, the warm night air brings distant conversations. The song begins to draw to a close, and Throndir looks up to Red Jack.

“Thank you,” he starts.

Red Jack murmurs in agreement, “I’ve enjoyed dancing with you.”

Suddenly, the air seems warmer than a minute ago. “Just so we’re – I – this doesn’t have to mean anything, you know” Throndir tries.

“Not if you don’t want it to, no,” Red Jack agrees.

“Of course I want it to – Oh.”

Red Jack simply hums, and Throndir feels the rumble move through his body. Distantly, the music starts again. Throndir rests his head back against Red Jack’s chest, breathing in and out in sync, letting the rhythm hold him in Red Jack’s arms for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be a hundred times easier  
If we were young again  
But as it is  
And it is  
We're just two slow dancers, last ones out  
Two slow dancers, last ones out  
\- Mitski, "Two Slow Dancers"


End file.
